rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fast
Fast & Furious, also known as Fast & Furious 4, is a 2009 American action film directed by Justin Lin and written by Chris Morgan. It is the fourth installment of The Fast and the Furious series. The plot connects the first film from which Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, and Jordana Brewster reprise their roles. The film serves as a sequel/prequel to the series as it is set after the second installment 2 Fast 2 Furious and set before the third installment, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Originally released on April 3, 2009, the film received negative reviews upon release, but was a success grossing $363 million worldwide, making it the third highest film to gross $300 million worldwide of 2009 only behind Star Trek, and Terminator Salvation. RiffTrax released their riff in August 2009. Synopsis and Preview Begin Five years after leaving Los Angeles, Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) and his new crew, consisting of his girlfriend, Letty (Michelle Rodriguez), Leo Tego (Tego Calderón), Rico Santos (Don Omar), Cara Mirtha (Mirtha Michelle), and Han (Sung Kang), are hijacking fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic. Dominic begins to suspect the trail is too hot, after Han informs him that one of his garages have been raided, forcing the crew to disband and go their separate ways. Realizing that he has to move, he packs his things in the middle of the night and leaves Letty behind in order to protect her from harm. Three months later, Dominic is now residing in Panama City, and while there, he gets a call from his sister, Mia Toretto (Jordana Brewster), who tells him that Letty has been murdered after getting into a near fatal car accident. Heartbroken, Dominic heads back to Los Angeles in his red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle over the Mexico border to her funeral to examine Letty's crash and finds traces of nitromethane on the ground. He then goes to the only car mechanic that sells nitromethane and coerces him into giving him the name David Park (Ron Yuan), the man who ordered the fuel, and informs him that the car that uses nitromethane is a green 1972 Ford Gran Torino Sport. Meanwhile, U.S. F.B.I. federal agent Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) is trying to track down a drug lord named Arturo Braga (Robert Miano). His search leads him to David Park, and using illegal modification record on his car, he tracks him down. Dominic arrives at Park's apartment first and hangs him out of the window by his ankles before letting go. Brian, who was also on his way to Park's place, saves Park and Park becomes the F.B.I.'s new informant. Park gets Brian into a street race through Los Angeles. Brian selects a modified 2001 Nissan Skyline GT-R R344 from the Impound Lot. Dominic also shows up to race in his modified Chevelle. Gisele Yashar (Gal Gadot), the liaison for Braga, reveals that the winner will become the last driver on a team that traffics heroin between the Mexico–United States border. Dominic wins by bumping Brian's car while it is in nitro, making him lose control. Brian uses his power as an F.B.I. agent to arrest another driver, Dwight Mueller (Greg Cipes), and takes his place on the team. The following day, the team meets one of Braga's men, named Fenix (Laz Alonso), and Dominic notices that Fenix drives the same Torino as the mechanic described. They drive across the border using underground tunnels to avoid detection. Brian had prior knowledge that, after the heroin was delivered, Braga ordered the drivers to be killed. However it was revealed to Dominic from Fenix that he killed Letty personally, and after a tense stand-off, Dominic detonates his car with nitrous to distract Braga's men, and Brian hijacks a 1999 Hummer H1 with $60 million worth of heroin. Both Dominic and Brian drive back to L.A. and hide the heroin in a police impound lot, where Brian picks up a modified 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback, and they drive to Dominic's hideout. Later, Dominic finds out Brian was the last person to contact Letty, which results in Dominic attacking Brian until Brian explains that Letty was working undercover for him, tracking down Braga in exchange for clearing Dominic's record. Brian tells his superiors that in exchange for Dominic's pardon, he will lure Braga into a trap, forcing him to personally show up to exchange money for the heroin. At the drop site, the man who claims to be "Braga", is revealed as a decoy, and "Campos" (John Ortiz), the real Braga, escapes and flees to Mexico. Brian and Dominic travel to Mexico on their own to catch Braga. They find him at a church and apprehend him. As Braga's henchmen try to rescue him, Brian and Dominic drive through the underground tunnels back to the United States. Brian crashes his car after taking fire from Braga's men. He is then injured after being T-boned by Fenix at the end of the tunnel. Before Fenix can kill Brian, Dominic drives into and kills Fenix. As police and helicopters start approaching the crash site on the American side of the border, Brian tells Dominic to leave, but Dominic refuses, saying that he is tired of running. Despite Brian's request for clemency, the judge sentences Dominic to 25 years to life while Brian resigns from the F.B.I. Dominic boards a prison bus that will transport him to Lompoc penitentiary. As the bus drives down the road, Brian, Mia, Leo and Santos arrive in their cars to intercept it. End Cast and Crew *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Michelle Rodríguez as Leticia "Letty" Ortiz *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *John Ortiz as Arturo Braga / Ramon Campos *Laz Alonso as Fenix Calderon *Gal Gadot as Gisele Yashar *Sung Kang as Han *Tego Calderón as Leo Tego *Don Omar as Rico Santos *Jack Conley as Penning *Shea Whigham as Ben Stasiak *Liza Lapira as Sophie Trinh *Mirtha Michelle as Cara Mirtha *Greg Cipes as Dwight Mueller *Ron Yuan as David Park Notes See Also *Dragon Wars: D-War *Titanic *Star Trek (2009) *Casablanca External Links *Fast & Furious on RiffTrax *Fast & Furious on Amazon Category:Fast & Furious Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2009